otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lesson: Cut Short
Northreach Constabulary - Cell A five-foot by five-foot quarried stone cell, with a shardwood bench and a thin pillow for a prisoner to rest upon, a wooden trough full of water, and a narrow slit in the floor into which the inhabitant can dispose of personal waste. An iron door with a small window in it separates the cell from the main hall. ---- The redhead appears to be sleeping. She is laying on her side on the plank bed, facing the wall with her arms - manacled together - in front of her and hands tucked under her head. Kallyn's legs are curled up a bit, as she is 6 inches taller than the room is wide. From Northreach Constabulary, Stepping into the jail, Duhnen casts a brief look to the small cell, and the sleeping woman within, before moving to speak quietly to one of the guards on duty. A few words are exchanged, before the Seamel moves towards the cell, pulling a key down from the wall to unlock it and unceremoniously open it. "You're free," he says to Kallyn, whether she hears him or not, considering the mage with a vaguely disappointed expression, before he turns. Apparently not asleep, Kallyn turns her head and regards the Duke for a moment, a bit of disbelief in her expression, "Not even a lecture, your Grace?" Her tone is quiet, careful, as if she is afraid her words might make the man explode. She sits up with the jingle of the chain on her shackles and blinks, unable to look the Seamel in the face for that brief moment before he turns away. From Northreach Constabulary, Celeste follows only a short while after the Duke and fidgeting with the corset at her waist. She pauses just inside at catching the nobleman's words and stepping to the side to listen a moment. From Northreach Constabulary, The ceremonial opening of the cell finished, or whatever it exactly was, Duhnen passes the key off to one of the guards to handle the manacles. "No lecture. It won't do any good," he answers in a grunt, turning to make his way out. He pauses for a moment upon spotting Celeste, and dips a nod to her, before continuing to leave. "Lady." This seems to hit a nerve. Kallyn opens her mouth to reply to the Duke, but nothing comes out. She actually tries several times, even as the guard undoes her binds (muttering something about how her arms were supposed to stay /behind/ her). Still nothing. She looks down to her feet and starts crying, quietly, much to the annoyance of that guard. From Northreach Constabulary, "Your grace," Celeste says and reaches for the Duke's arm. A moment to stay his retreat and casting a guarded look towards the door. "May I speak to you alone?" Her voice lowered even while Kallyn remains behind. From Northreach Constabulary, Duhnen's expression falls at the quiet crying coming from the cell, and he turns to regard Celeste with a somewhat crestfallen expression, waiting for her to speak. From Northreach Constabulary, Celeste studies the Duke's expression, the crying not going un-noted. "May I ask of your decision?" A trace of her eyes back to the door for the Seamel to understand for which of his many she speaks. From Northreach Constabulary, "To let her go? She didn't do anything serious enough to keep her locked up like this," Duhnen answers quietly, crossing his arms. "I hope she'll be well and safe, but she doesn't need to stay in here." "I have before. Call this my comeupance and leave me in here," Kallyn calls, just barely enough to be heard. The guard looks like he's never heard of such a thing. The redhead's head remains down, and the crying doesn't stop as she just... sits there. From Northreach Constabulary, Celeste nods and drops her hand back to her side, looking back to the weeping. "Sometimes lessons are harder to learn," she explains to Duhnen and looks back to him. "Did you hear that their were gargoyles freed again, your grace?" The comment seems rather out of place but the Mikin looks back to the cell even as the words leave her lips. From Northreach Constabulary, "I'm going to the cave soon," Duhnen replies with a small nod at that. "To try to deal with this and destroy this threat permanently." He glances to the dark cell as the guard emerges. "What have I told you about self pity?" he calls out, voice sharp, as he turns to move back to stand before the cell. He regards the crying mage intently. "It doesn't become you, nor does it help you. You've too much potential to allow yourself to sit in a barred cell when the door is open to you." "You're too easy on me, Duhnen... your Grace," Kallyn says, standing, "I'll never learn if you keep letting me off easy like this." She does walk out of the cell, however, looking to the guard. "My sword and my cleaver, if you would be so kind," she says flatly, wiping her tears as they are retrieved from the vault, "Now, did I just hear something about gargoyles? Because that potential you speak of would love a go at them." "My offer still stands, Mistress Lake," replies Celeste in a firmer and louder voice. "But now rather than being enforced by the Duke, you've a choice. One that I would advice you seek a resolve." Another step closer to the Duke. "And would you like my assistance, your grace?" "I'm unsure of what you wish me to do. Flog you? We're both above that, I'd like to think," Duhnen responds to Kallyn, making way for her. "And I'm not going to lead either of you to danger. But if you wish to go, it's your right to do so." "Nah, a flogging would just piss me off," Kallyn remarks casually, "And technically I don't have the right to go. I apparently still don't qualify for a permit. Still want to, though." The redhead stretches a bit, and one of her shoulders pops, "Ow... oh, I've needed to do that all day..." She then regards Celeste for a moment, saying, "Perhaps we can discuss it a bit later, my Lady." Celeste nods and looks back to Duhnen. "Perhaps when I return from the Refuge. Your grace, I would like to accompany you. My mace and abilities are at your command and would see this threat defeated, or die trying at least." "Again, your choice," Duhnen nods slightly at that to Celeste, before he regards Kallyn with a half shrug. "I've nothing to do with the office of Census, Mistress. I can't get you a permit, unfortunately." "I sort of figured," Kallyn says, nodding, "I'll just keep working at it, they can't deny me forever." She then eyeballs Celeste, "There will be no 'die trying'..." Celeste arches a brow at Kallyn's words. "I shall add you to the list who will be casting stones at my grave should something happen." A glance back to the Seamel. "I understand the risk, your grace. I've fought them once before. As I said, there is a concern that the gargoyles may be seeking out those who were wounded to bring them back. All were touched in a manner." "If not those who are wounded, than everyone else who is Touched. Or even Sunkissed," Duhnen shrugs at that. "They don't seem to care how far they are, as they've shown." He clears his throat and nods to the pair. "No, not stones. Shrieking violets, maybe," Kallyn says with a wink to the noblewoman. She then quirks a brow and says, "I've a thought about that, actually. The gargoyles might not be hunting them specifically." She clears her throat, "Think about it. Four people are wounded. Tagged, if you will. All four go to the Refuge, then three come to Northreach and then one of those three wanders off through the rest of Fastheld. It suggests that the highest concentration of what they're looking for is here, because the highest number of those tagged in one place is here." "Mages and Kissed," explains Celeste. She only smiles at the playful wink and looks over to a set of guards. "But four of them are loose now. They tend to keep the prey alive, and your grace... the last used magics. We've not seen that before." "What did it do?" Duhnen blinks, pausing. "It used magic? A gargoyle?" The man tilts his head slightly, thinking for a moment. "And when was this?" "They use /magic/?!" Kallyn says, shocked, "It's not enough that they're huge flying rock monsters, eh?" "Yes," she states softly. "It was the last one killed and no, I do not know what it tried to use. Only that it had somehow taken on some of the abilities of the mages. And if that is the case, then there may be some that may do the counterpart as well." Duhnen frowns at that, thinking for several moments, before crossing his arms. "I'm going to travel to Crown's Refuge. I think I need to attend to this as soon as I can. And now that I know where the cave is...I wish to at least take a look. Pardon me, please." Kallyn seems to pause a moment, and looks at Duhnen, "Can you take passengers when you teleport?" Light bulb! (If such a thing existed in Fastheld.) Celeste looks to the Duke at this claim. "I've never know for someone to take another. But I would wish to join you, your grace. It is not a place to go alone," she explains and looks about ready to dash off for her own armor. "It's very difficult, but I can, though the Blood Guard wouldn't let you leave Crown's Refuge either," Duhnen adds to Kallyn with a small nod, glancing to Celeste. "From what I understand, there are some watching the cave, anyway." "They won't? Light, a girl can't catch a break," Kallyn says irritably, scratching the back of her head, "I guess just keep an eye out here, then, in case they decide to come for another snack. Good luck." Celeste looks to Kallyn and then back to Duhnen. "But you feel that you won't be able to, your grace? Yes, Blackfox and the others have a constant watch over what occurs there, and I'm unable to pass through the Aria with Tshepsi's or Evaryn's say so... Is there any way I can help?" "Come as you can, I suppose," Duhnen states with a small shrug to Celeste. "But, please, I should go. Be safe, and do your best." "Light protect you, your Grace," Kallyn says with a small bow, before looking to Celeste, "And you, too, Lady Celeste, should you go taking off ater him." Celeste nods and retreats a step. "Light guide and protect you, your grace. If you could send word as soon as you arrive," she prompts and looks back to Kallyn. "Please think on my offer, Mistress. It may help you to learn self control such as what we learned in the Stanchion." "The Stanchion... I honestly can't believe that I'm actually considering part of Church training, even if it was the better portion..." Kallyn says, shaking her head, "But I suppose anything is worth the chance to get myself under control. I will think about it, my Lady, of course. Is there any particular time you would like my decision by?" She doesn't even bat an eye at Duhnen's teleporting. Apparently she's gotten used to it. "Hmm, two weeks," Celeste offers and turns to leave. "Light keep you, Mistress Lake. Think on it, and know that it's not truly Church training so much as learning what you cannot allow to rule you." "It won't affect my decision. Two weeks..." Kallyn bows, then, "Light keep you as well, Lady Mikin." She follows a ways back, intent on some fresh air. Category:Logs